


Glass & Bad Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P China (Hetalia), Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yao meets his 2p.





	Glass & Bad Feelings

China had locked himself in the bathroom. There was something strange happening. He couldn’t place it, but the cramped walls and the dirty floors did not help.

A presence, a feeling of something foreboding. A weak aura of malice seemed to spike in this very room. Yet as every second passed it seemed to strengthen. Every moment, every minute, every hour, he felt the energy rise and increase.

China moved from the door to the sink. His deep brown eyes flitted from briefing the stained taps and toothbrushes to the wall.

Up, his vision climbed until he saw the glass of the mirror. It twinkled in the light, so innocently, yet he could tell what kind of horrors lurked behind it. The mirror, a stray portal. The door to another world.

The ancient nation immediately felt his legs buckling and trembling, his hands shake and loosen, and his mind clouding and heaving. He gasped, spluttering for breath as he heard the loud shattering of the glass in front of him. Abruptly, he collapsed, shards digging into pale skin. 

China fumbled on the ground weakly, the blurring sound of footsteps behind him alerting him to to the intruder. He tensed and kept still. Then he heard the sound of coughing and cursing. 

The old nation froze, before a sudden a forceful yank of his ponytail brought him to his feet. He yelled loudly, a leg flying out to defend himself, yet it was dodged and he was shoved against a wall.

Hot breath that reeked of alcohol and something else tickled his face. China stared at the other, alarmed. 

Their facial structure and complexion was strikingly similar to him, yet they were a sliver taller in height. They had obviously dyed blonde hair that was tied up in a sloppy ponytail. An unshaved chin framed their pointed face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, realisation striking each other’s faces like a sudden jolt of lightning. A heavy air of tension hung in the room, slowly building up as every silent second passed. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

China swallowed. He stared into the other’s narrowed eyes, trying to think of an answer. Honestly, he didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m.. I’m China.” 

The other then slowly moved their oppressing grip on him and stepped backwards, their eyebrows knotting in their forehead, lips drawn back into a snarl.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m China!”

China looked at China and China looked back. 

This couldn’t be real.


End file.
